Moonlit Confessions
by SammyQuill
Summary: She needs to say it, he needs to hear it. The older isn't always the wiser one of the two. One shot Remus/Tonks, dialogue only. Rated for language and implied sexual situation.


Written for Mariengelo/The Marauding Cupcake a lifetime ago (like, back in 2009) and just discovered in my hard drive. One shot Remus/Tonks, dialogue only. Rated for swearing and implication, nothing graphic. Completely unbeta-ed.

I never did manage to own Harry Potter, though our lawsuit against J. K. Rowling for damages done to one Severus Snape is still ongoing. XD

* * *

><p>"You know I love you?"<p>

"Yes."

"What else do you know?"

"That I'm not good enough… I can't… too young…."

"I'm too young? So what would be a proper age to fall in love Remus?"

"You know that's not what I meant, _Nymphadora_."

"Well, I think what you really mean is bullshit _Lupin_."

"Well, that's one man's opinion. Or rather one woman's."

"I suppose I should be thankful you at least think of me as a woman."

"Now now Dora, there really is no need for that. You have every right to express your view and so you did. I just happen to disagree with it. Let's be mature about this okay?"

"Screw you!"

"You'll find that you already did."

"If that's all it ever was to you, then may I politely inquire as to why you participated in it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if it was nothing more then shagging, why did you even indulge me? You could have just walked away, you're very good at it."

"Dora, I've apologized a thousand times for that night, but nevertheless I will say it again. I am sorry for my behavior and I deeply regret what I – _why on earth are you crying_?"

"You-you…"

"Look, don't cry please. Here, sit down, here you go – damn, had a handkerchief somewhere – here, just use the end of this jacket, it wont matter."

"Remus…"

"Yes."

"I…why did you do it? The truth please."

"Dora… you are a very attractive person despite what you think. I may not be a _whole_ man but am one nonetheless."

"Please…"

"Alright I did have an ulterior motive. I'm not saying it was right or _I_ was right. In fact, I can't even begin to tell you how much I loath myself for it... but I do know a little something about young people having not only been one once myself but also having taught them for some time. The unknown, the dangerous, it tends to… fascinate them. And they often mistake simple infatuation to be love. I merely thought that if I took away some of the fascination…"

"_So you were trying to flush yourself out of my system?"_

"Well… not in so many words."

"You know what the sad part is?"

"What?"

"That I _still_ love you."

"Dora we-"

"Even after you've admitted that you don't think of me as anything more than a horny teenager."

"You know that's not-"

"Why else would you think that's all I ever wanted? That's what my "fascination" with you was? And here I was thinking you had somehow realized how much…"

"Dora…"

"No, I get it now. Don't bother trying to explain, you've made your point clear enough."

"Dora, you're a beautiful, talented, vibrant and endearing personality. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You have your whole life ahead of you… people make mistakes but that's all part of growing up… you live, you learn. And I would even say-"

"Remus, would you kindly shut the hell up?"

"Wha-"

"Know this, it may have been a mistake for you but I will still consider it the highlight of my life. And I don't care to hear your opinion on it. Also if you call it a mistake one more time, I swear I will hex all your teeth out. Do not underestimate me Remus Lupin, I am fully capable of keeping my word."

"Oh, far be it for me to underestimate you in any way – for Merlin's sake Tonks that was a joke. Pleas don't start again, my jacket will be drenched."

"I hate you."

"Dear Merlin, the witch is finally making sense! Okay, okay, no more jokes. I was never very good at them anyway."

"You know what your problem is?"

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"You don't believe me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't believe me when I say I love you. You don't believe me when I say I only want you and no on else. Not someone "younger" or "healthier" or "whole". You don't trust me when I say that I would only want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's one way of looking at it."

"I apologize for hitting a nerve."

"You didn't."

"Don't insult my intelligence Lupin, I did manage to become an Auror."

"You know best I suppose."

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact. And you know what else I know?"

"Do tell."

"That you love me too."

"And the basis for your conclusion?"

"I see it in the way you look at me, the way you stand and fight in front of me so I won't get hurt. The way you pull that smelly old blanket over me when I pretend to fall asleep on the sofa."

"Well sue me for behaving like a gentleman."

"A "gentleman" would have thoroughly fucked me by now. As opposed to you."

"Dora… this is wrong."

"Than say that! Say that it's wrong, not that you don't love me."

"I don't love you, are you happy now?"

"So happy, I want to grab the nearest fork and stab my eyes out."

"I'm sure Sirius will not approve of such objectionable use of his cutlery."

"I am his niece, I'm sure I get some part of the inheritance too. I'll just ask for the silverware."

"Dora… don't be like that."

"Like _what_ exactly?"

"Stubborn and childish."

"You already think of me as both, I might as well make use of the opportunity."

""Do you think I want this?"

"Want what?"

"To be a monster? To be destined for nothing but loneliness. Or have you neglected to notice that everyone close to me ends up in extreme danger or dead? You don't think I _want_ to fall in love, have a family, live a normal life which, thanks to Greyback, I never will? I don't want anything to happen to you, Dora, which is why you have to stay away from me. I've already stressed how unfit I am for you but since logic doesn't work on you as well as it does on others, consider it a request. You say you love me, well, if you do, please stay clear of me. For both of us."

"So what do I do about the baby?"

"The _what_?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. Remember that "mistake" you made which you deeply regret? Turns out it got me pregnant. And before you say anything, I have every intention of keeping the child."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Well, haven't published anything in the Potterverse for years. Feedback appreciated.


End file.
